


Feicim beatha

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: As the oracle of the elves Fiethsing saw many a premonition in her life. The most important of them all, perhaps, was the sight of her own death. From that death has come the rebirth of the universe, but first there was death. A divinatory poem in the style of those seen in Irish mythology recounting what Fiethsing saw.





	Feicim beatha

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates from Gaeilge to 'I see life'.

I see death  
darkness rising  
ruins out of time  
tearing the thread  
thread of peace  
pulled to pieces  
palace in uproar  
underneath a king  
king without a princess  
people without a Hope  
hordes racing in  
razing and rending  
rendering it Null  
Null and Void  
Void of Hope  
Hope into Despair  
   
I see death  
dear child running  
right into fate  
forged by phantoms  
fighting for a future  
future lost  
lost in her  
her eyes fearful  
full of tears  
terrible and torturous  
torment of mothers  
more horrors rise  
ridding reality of her  
her that is  
is the future  
full of Hope  
   
I see death  
darting forth fast  
full of love  
leaving a stain  
stain on reality  
realizing too late  
leaving too early  
eager to save  
sorry to lie  
legacy of mothers  
made too clear  
collapsing right now  
never again rising  
rid from life  
left a phantom  
phantom wind  
   
I see death  
daring the phantom  
forging her Hope  
Hope in darkness  
darkness in you  
you -- the Light  
liberated at last  
left alone at last  
learning to wield  
weapons of Will  
weapons of war  
war with reality  
realized fully  
forever and more  
mother's determination  
dear and near  
   
I see death

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is an English imitative form of Old Irish rosc poetry. The rosc poems were supposedly composed on the spot by soothsaying poets referred to as fili. The meter was based around stressed words, numbering three typically, as opposed to syllable based forms more common now. The verse was also characterized by a variety of alliterative patterns, two of the most common being alliterating words within a line and alliterating the last word of a line with the first word of the next line. Instead of presenting necessarily chronological events, the images of rosc tend to be short and stark, linked more by theme than by chronology. The final piece of the puzzle and one common to much of Irish poetry is the dunad, or closing. Typically a rosc will find a way to circle around back in on itself, ending with the same word or line that it began with. The end result is an almost mandala like impression of a massive event, which the client must then interpret.
> 
> Seeing as Fiethsing's premonition is what kicked off the Reiya Cluster which is soon ending it seemed somewhat fitting to commemorate its end with that very premonition.


End file.
